


Longing

by annalexandria124



Series: Stucky One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-CACW, Stucky - Freeform, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalexandria124/pseuds/annalexandria124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I found a gorgeous piece of Stucky fanart and decided to draw it myself, and when I showed it to my friend she said she needed a fic to go with it. Well, here's that fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw41/gifts).



 

"Steve," Bucky breathed, staring at the blond standing a few feet away amongst the rubble of the battlefield. "I thought- your comms- I thought you were dead." He croaked, his voice thickened with tears. Steve stared right back, a small sad grin playing at his lips.

"I know, Buck." Steve whispered. Before either could say anything else, Bucky rushed forward, closing the gap between him and the Captain. He grabbed the strap of Steve's shield holster and pulled him close hard, their lips pressing passionately together in a desperate attempt to reassure one another that they were both alive and unharmed. Steve reached up to grasp Bucky's armor, searching for any form of contact possible. Despite their rugged appearance, both found the other's lips to be warm and full and soft, and even when kissing the boys worked perfectly together- the way Bucky's metal fingers clenched when Steve moved his mouth a certain way or how Steve let out a small whimper when Bucky's tongue parted his mouth to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke it, both were left breathless and panting, their foreheads still pressed together. Their lips were pink and swollen, the tears dried on their cheeks.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, punk." Bucky breathed.  
  
"As long as I can kiss you again, jerk." Steve quipped.

  
"Deal." Bucky returned, grinning against Steve's mouth as he leaned back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, posting the pic isn't working so well. Like I said in my other work, I'm new to the archive, so I'm not quite familiar with the way it works yet, so instead here are some magic words to help you visualize it: it was a sketch of Steve and Bucky, both in uniform, pressed up against each other and kissing. Bucky's metal hand is grasping the strap of Steve's shield holster, and Steve's fingers are pressed up against Bucky's chest. 
> 
> Once I figure out how to add art, I will, but like I said it's not my work, I just sketched it. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -A


End file.
